Control of The Elements
by Water Princess1
Summary: Six kids get transported to a dying digital world. And now they have to save it, but they must master the elements first. Please R&R!
1. Look What I Found!

Control of the Elements: A Digimon fiction  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ ~  
  
"Grrrr . . . . Yuna, did you take my Gameboy again?" Nina yelled up the stairs. Nina was a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Her light purple eyes reflected anger right now, but most of the time they were bright and cheery. Nina was pretty much a geek without glasses, but she couldn't care less.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna replied back. She poked her head out from the turn point at the stairs, and from what you could see, she liked silver. Her hair and eyes were that colour. But the hairband she had was a light-almost pale-blue.  
  
"I was planning to play video games, but then I can't find my Gameboy! Where is it Yuna?" Nina called again.  
  
"I don't' have it! Maybe you left it under your bed again or something." Yuna suggested. She was always calm when people were yelling at her. And it drove Nina crazy that she could be so calm.  
  
Nina stared at the wall, and then went up to her room. It was messy on one side, but perfectly clean on the other. Nina searched the room. But she couldn't' find it. She then looked under her pillow. And, low and behold, there it was.  
  
Nina was blushing now. Her sister was always doing better then her, and always knowing where everything is. She couldn't' believe that she was Yuna's twin sister.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you think this is, Nina?" Yuna said, picking up one object. It was a gold colour, and it had a blank spot on the front. It was shaped like a square, only a bit rounder on the edges.  
  
Nina shrugged. "Maybe we can figure it out at school. I'm sure Chris will know. He seems to know all sorts of stuff people wouldn't even WANT to know. I'm sure he'll figure that thing out in three seconds."  
  
Yuna put it in her pocket. Her school uniform only had one pocket. It consisted of a navy blue skirt, that went down to the knees. A light red t- shirt with the sleeves going down almost halfway to the elbows. And a light blue vest across the chest with a crest on the left side. And to top it off, a red tie went on it. Nina's was exactly the same. Then they carried on to school.  
  
Their school was a few stories high, and was a light blue and a gray colour. It had a few playing fields, but there wasn't' much else to it. Of course, they did live in a small town, so you couldn't' expect much.  
  
"Hey! Chris!" Nina called out, as she saw him across the soccer field. She ran up to him.  
  
He had brown hair that was in the usualy guy hair cut. His uniform had the shorts that were the same colour of Nina's skirt, only the vest was a dark red. The tie was the same colour, and it had a long sleeved shirt, which was a light blue.  
  
"What is it Nina?" He asked her. Nina had a crush on him since third grade, and now that they were in grade eight, makes it about five years she's had a crush on him. And it wasn't that obvious too. Not even Yuna could spot it.  
  
"Yuna found something really weird on our way to school. Wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure." Then they walked up to Yuna, and she pulled it out. Chris looked at it with fascination. Turning it around a few times, he gave out his conclusion.  
  
"I have no clue what this is."  
  
Nina and Yuna looked at him. "You don't' know what it is?" They said simontainiously. "But Nina thought you would!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Well, I don't' this time. Maybe someone else does." He suggested.  
  
Nina shook her head this time. "I heavily doubt it Chris. Oh well. Maybe we can figure it out as time passes. Who knows, it might lead us to another dimension or something." Nina always had a strange imagination.  
  
Yuna looked at her with an annoyed face. "Yeah right Nina. You must've been dreaming again."  
  
"No, but once I did have a dream of us with weird monsters fighting each other."  
  
"I swear, you get weirder every MINUTE Nina." Yuna sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"HEY YUNA!!!" Nina screamed up the steps, as she raced up to see her sister.  
  
Yuna opened the door to their room, and Nina bumped into her. "Sorry 'bout that sis. But look what I found!" Nina exclaimed. She held up something that looked like what they found earlier. But this one was a purple.  
  
"Hmmm . . . maybe these two share a connection . . .oh! And I found something strange. Come look at the computer." Yuna responded.  
  
They both walked over to the computer. Yuna took out her object, and held it to the computer. The screen began to go hazy. Nina looked at it with a look of curousity. And then Yuna continued.  
  
"When I inspected it further, I found a small hole. But it was a plug in. I found a cable that fits, but it connects to the computer as well. Wanna see what happens?" Yuna asked, looking up at her sister.  
  
Nina nodded immediately. "Can we connect mine too?" Yuna nodded.  
  
They both felt something strange as they connected the devices. The little blank spot on the front began to glow a bit. They both looked at it, and it had writing on it. It was like a screen, and then it began to glow brighter, and brighter, untill it blinded them.  
  
Then it all went black for both girls.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Nina groaned. "Where am I?" 


	2. Two New Digimon

Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yuna opened her eyes. "This doesn't look like my room anymore. Where the heck am I?" She sat up. It looked like they were in a desert, with a few oasis. She looked around, and gasped at what Nina was doing.  
  
"Nina!!! Get away from that thing!!" She cried out to her twin. Nina looked at her sister, and so did the 'thing' Yuna was refering to.  
  
It looked like a gigantic robin that went halfway up to Nina's knees. It had strange markings on it, and it seemed to be able to talk.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yuna? This 'thing' is Robimon. A digimon. What ever those things are." Nina responded to Yuna's nervous outburst. Robimon looked at Yuna, and bowed it's head.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you." It said, in a normal pitched girls voice. Yuna jumped at most five feet high, and crawled backwards.  
  
"You can . . . . TALK?!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Nina had a face full of joy. "I know! Isnt' it cute?!" Her face went back to a normal happy expression. "Oh! And you have a digimon too. I don't' know where it is right now though."  
  
Yuna looked at Nina." . . . . Your kidding, right?"  
  
Nina shook her head. "Nope. And that digimon is totally loyal to you. Just like Robimon here. She is completely loyal to me." She grinned. Robimon looked up at Nina.  
  
"Maybe we should find her digimon." She suggested.  
  
Nina grinned. "Great idea, Robimon. Let's go look." She pulled her sister off the ground, and they began looking around.  
  
"It should be attracted by your digivice." She said, looking at Yuna's device.  
  
Nina pulled her's off her belt. "Is that what these things are?" She asked her digimon.  
  
She nodded. "Well, let's go search for it."  
  
And then they took off, walking, in the hot desert sand. In no time, Nina and Yuna had wished that somehow they could've brought a water bottle.  
  
Robimon stopped in her tracks. "Somethings' coming . . . " She said, hesitantly. She glanced back and forth a few times, not seeing anything. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Could it be coming from underground?" Nina asked.  
  
Robimon nodded her head vigorously, and then grabbed both girls, and began to run like the wind.  
  
"What exactly are we running from?" Yuna yelled out, as sand flew at them from under Robimon's feet. Nina shrugged, and then a giant pillar of sand rose in front of them.  
  
"Is THAT your answer Yuna?!?" Nina yelled in no general direction. Yuna nodded.  
  
"But what the heck IS IT?!?" Yuna cried out at Robimon.  
  
Robimon bit her peak(a figure of speech, like someone biting their lip). "That's another digimon. Eårgmon. But it doesn't look friendly!" She explained.  
  
All the sand came off the pilar, and then they saw Eårgmon. It looked like a giant red sandworm, only it had eyes that were a mix of blood red and forest green. It's scales were the same way. And it's teeth must've been five feet long, and they were sharp, by the looks of them, like a sharks tooth.  
  
"Imagine being HIS dentist!" Nina joked, in a nervous voice.  
  
"Very funny Nina. Now let's get serious. What do we have to do here? Is it going to eat us?" Yuna said, after giving Nina a light knock on the back of her head.  
  
"It will if we don't defend ourselves." Robimon told them, in response to Yuna's question. She turned around, and then took flight.  
  
"Robimon!! What are you doing?!" Nina cried out, as Robimon spread her wings.  
  
"SOMEONE has to get rid of it. And it looks like I'm the only digimon here to do that, right?" She responded. Before Nina could respond, Robimon took off towards Eårgmon.  
  
"Tornado Wings!" Robimon yelled out, as she spread her wings. And then Nina and Yuna couldn't believe what they saw. A tornado was surrounding Robimon, and then she moved her wings in Eårgmon's direction. But it only made him flinch. A bit.  
  
They were gaping. "That thing will take forever to defeat that way! We need help!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
"I can't digivolve either!" Robimon called back. She looked at Yuna and Nina's confused expressions. "I'll explain that later!"  
  
Eårgmon pulled it's tail out of the ground, and took a swipe at Robimon. Robimon had just barely gotten out of the way, when a giant pillar of sand erupted from beneath her.  
  
"Robimon!!!" Nina screamed. "Come back here! Your no match for that digimon!!"  
  
Robimon fell to the ground. And now Yuna was holding back Nina.  
  
"Let me go Yuna! I have to help Robimon!!"  
  
"NO!! It's too dangerous! You could get killed!"  
  
"SHADE OF BLACK!!!" A deep voice called out. Yuna and Nina stopped struggling, and looked to where it came from. Suddennly, the sky went dark, and now Eårgmon was pitch black. They couldn't' even see his eyes.  
  
"Nina, what's going on?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"I have no clue." Nina started, before being cut off. They saw something move towards Eårgmon, and then the sky was back to normal, and Eårgmon was gone.  
  
They saw a digimon standing in front of Yuna. It looked like a human, but it was about three feet tall. It was black all over, and it had some blue spots in the shape of a flame. It's eyes were red, and it had long claws on the end of its' hands. Only it's feet looked like a cat standing on it's hind legs.  
  
"Who are you?" Robimon said, slowly getting up.  
  
The digimon moved it's eyes. "I am Shaemon." It said, and then turned back to Yuna. It grabbed her digivice, and looked at it. "And I was correct. You are the child I'm looking for. You're the Child of Dark."  
  
Yuna and Nina gave him a blank look. "Child . . . . . of . . . .Dark? Huh?" Yuna replied.  
  
Shaemon sighed. "It's gonna be a long day . . . . " He mumbled. "I'll explain as we head to Wyndios."  
  
"Wyndios?" Robimon questioned. "Isnt' that city miles away from here? And why are we going there?"  
  
"Because we will meet the other kids in the digital world. And then we can explain a bit more. We will meet fire there." He said, and then they began walking off into the distance. 


	3. And Now A Lecture

Chapter 3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They had been walking for hours, and they still haven't reached their destination. Shaemon could see it, but everyone thought he was crazy. They couldn't' see anything beyond sand out here.  
  
The girls wiped sweat off their foreheads. "How much longer?" They both asked, simultaneously.  
  
"Must they always behave like this Robimon?" Shaemon turned to her. Robimon just shrugged. Then Shaemon sighed. "It's going to take a while." He thought.  
  
Nina glanced over at Shaemon. "So . . . . you're my sister's digimon? Why can't any of you 'digivolve'?" She asked.  
  
"We need crests, even to reach the next level." Robimon explained. "I'm not really sure either, but I'm positive that Shaemon can explain it all to us." She nodded.  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
"Finally, the city of Wyndios!" Shaemon exclaimed, upon reaching the city. It was ancient, and it's buildings looked like they were built in the Egyptian times. And they saw something strange.  
  
There were digimon alright, but there were also humans.  
  
Nina and Yuna looked shocked. These people lived in the digital world. How could this be? Nina ran up to one of them.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you actually LIVE in the digital world?" She asked a female with silver hair and light purple eyes. She looked back at Nina.  
  
"Why? Do you come from else where?" She responded. Nina nodded.  
  
"What's your place like?" The woman asked Nina.  
  
"Ummm . . . . . it's not a desert for one thing. But it's a lot like this world." Nina answered. The woman looked at her with bug eyes.  
  
"You come from . . . the . . . . real . . . . world . . .. Then where's the Child of Dark? The prophcies have come true!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing Nina's arm and pulling her along. Yuna, Shaemon, and Robimon chased after her.  
  
The woman entered a building with a group of old people. "Elders . . . This girl is from the real world!" The rest of the people stood up, and looked at that women.  
  
"Are you serious?" One of them asked. Her she nodded, and told Nina to speak.  
  
"I held this to my computer, and then the next minute, I find myself in the desert with Robimon. My sister was there too, but we had to fight a digimon to get Shaemon. What's this about?"  
  
One of the men turned to another. "Get the Child of Fire in here. We should explain it all to them." The person nodded, and went into a different room.  
  
"I wonder who the 'Child of Fire' is." Yuna whispered to Nina. She nodded in response, and couldn't believe her eyes when they met the Child of Fire.  
  
"Chris!?! What are you doing here!?" Nina cried out, when they saw him enter the room. She went up and hugged him. Then a little digimon walked up from behind him.  
  
It looked like a puppy whose legs were on fire. It's fur was a firey red, and it's eyes were a forest green. It had fangs which must've been two inches long. It's ears were erect, and were about a foot high in the air. It barked at Nina.  
  
"Firgmon, don't' bark at her! Shes a friend!" Chris said to his digimon. It's ears fell to the side of his head, and he sat down. "Sorry 'bout that Nina. He's really defensive of me. How did you and Yuna get here?"  
  
"Well, we held up our digivices to our computer, and we somehow woke up in the desert. And you?" Yuna responded, looking at him with a curious eye.  
  
"I can't really remember. I found a red thing that looked like the object you showed me." He started, taking out his digivice. It was a fire red colour, and it was almost identical to theirs. "And then I fell asleep doing my homework, and then I found myself here. In this building too. Really weird though. And this little guy," He cut off, pointing to Firgmon, "was lying right next to me." Chris finished.  
  
"Well, now that the reunion is over, I guess it's time to explain it all." Said one man. They all turned to him, and sat down.  
  
"Legends tell of the digital world dying. When it's near it's end, six teenagers will come, and restore it to it's formor glory. And open a portal to the real world at the same time. It will happen after you all defeat Zasmon."  
  
"Who's 'Zasmon'?" Nina blurted. Yuna glamped her hand over Nina's mouth, and sighed.  
  
"You don't interrupt people when they are trying to tell you something!!" She whispered harshly to her twin.  
  
"Ahem . . . Zasmon is a digimon who was once in control of the digital world. And he still is, only back then, nothing went wrong. The digital world was at it's peak of beauty when he was ruling. And then something bad happened." He continued.  
  
Chris, Yuna and Nina leaned in closer. "One day he went bad. No one could come up with a reason for his new behavior. He started destroying everything, and then our world started to deteriorate. Now almost every part of the world is a desert. And he blocked off our route to the real world. We've been blocked off for about a century. We used to be in peace with your world. And now they don't' even know we exist."  
  
"Really? . . . . .How can you prove that?" Chris asked, looking at the old man in a peculiar way.  
  
"When were computers invented Chris?" Yuna turned to Chris.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm positive it wasn't a century ago." He replied to Yuna.  
  
"We sort of had a 'shared world'. We had a part of your world. Then we came to the digital world somehow, and we've been here ever since. Some of our people had managed to visit your world, but never returned. And I'm guessing that you descended from them. No one else would enter the digital world without someone like us."  
  
"This is confusing." Chris whispered to Nina. She nodded.  
  
"Why can't I digivolve?" Robimon asked the man.  
  
"It's simple Robimon. You need crests in order to digivolve further. Nina needs to find the crests of the wind element for you to digivolve to your full capabilities. The same goes for your digimon." He said to the others, as he finished with Robimon.  
  
"Are there any more kids like us?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yes. There should be three more. You all should find them. Besides, you all have to be together in order to defeat Zasmon. All the crests have to be together. Then all your digimon will become one that can defeat anything." He nodded. "You three need to find the Children of Water, Earth and Light." He added, before getting up, and leaving the room.  
  
They watched as the old man left. "When should we leave? I'm sure they can't help us further." Firgmon barked.  
  
"Let's leave tomorrow!" Shaemon exclaimed, pounding a fist into an empty hand. "We'll be well rested then, and I'm sure we'll all have clear minds."  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
"What year is it in your world?" asked a woman. The one who pulled Nina to the building.  
  
"It's about 2050. Technology hasn't changed much since the 2000's." Chris responded immediately. The woman blinked, and then left the room. 


End file.
